bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kapib
Hejo !(po mojemu witaj xD)Widze że się dobrze zapowiadasz !-Pan i Władca(M7) 14:35, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Dzięki, Muraga7. ;) - Kapib 19:19, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Mów mi Murcio !:D-Pan i Władca(M7) 17:29, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Dobra, Murcio! - Kapib 19:41, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) komiks Kabip,zrobisz mi śmieszny i krótki komiks o zamieszkach z sklepie Kongu Mc'Torana? Jeśli tak to: -Zaczyna się tak do sklepu wchodzą Jaller i Takua. -Obaj mówią do Kongu: Dawaj kasę! -Wtedy wchodzi Teridax z armią Rahkhshi(dobrze napisałem?) i mówi:Wy*****aĆ stąd!!! -Do Jallera podchodzi Tahu Nuva,Hafu,Matoro,Takanuva i Dume. -Wrzyscy nawalają do siebie z działek i Do sklepu wchodzi Mata Nui i krzyczy:Dośc!!! - Drużyna Jallera i Teridaxa rzuca w niego Bananami. -Kongu ucieka ze sklepu i jest napis koniec. Jeśli nie to: -To mi smutno xD --DARNOK 2 20:08, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC) Dałeś dwa razy to samo, więc jedno usunąłem. Ok, ale gdzie chcesz to umieścić? Jak już coś to Creditsy dla mnie, ok? - Kapib 12:05, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) Nooo. zrobię na mojej stronie sekcję: prezenty od innych użytkowników i tam możesz to wstawic.Ok? A PS ocenisz moje ulubione filmy na youtube?DARNOK 2 14:12, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Jakby co to będę robił na Chimoru Omega. Wolisz wersję filmowego Makuty, czy setowego? Filmowy wygląda o wiele lepiej i szybciej się go składa przez co komiks będzie szybciej. I dla mnie wygodniejszy jest filmowy. A setowy to takie dziecko zgarbione jest. - Kapib 14:30, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) Darnok: Ty możesz już pisać testament, od tych spamów to już łeb pęka i nie ma zlituj się; Kabip: Nie radzę nic takiego wstawiać, bo podzielisz los Darnoka.-- 18:40, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) Nie miałem zamiaru wstawiać tego tutaj, tylko na mojego Bricka. - Kapib 07:14, wrz 12, 2009 (UTC) Słuchaj Tworzący wiem że spamuje ale nie robię tego celowo,bardzo cię proszę nie walcz ze mną tylko powiedz jak spamuje a przestanę. Naprawdę nie chce miec wrogów czy jak usunę te wszystkie grafiki co nadesłałem i nie będę pisac tak dużo tematów na Forum to się odkupię?Proszę o wybaczenie.DARNOK 2 19:08, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Hej, Darnok... o jakiego Matoro Ci chodzi? Matoran, Inika czy Mahri? I skąd Mata Nui we wszechświecie Matoran? Może wybierzesz kogoś innego, poza tym... nie mam Kitu Mata Nui na CKO... - Kapib 15:23, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Matoro matoran xD.A jak nie mata nui to....eeee...yyy...ooo...aaa...uuu...Turaga Vakama.A teridax filmowy.DARNOK 2 15:30, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Już niedługo będzie gotowe. (właśnie odpoczywam od tych komiksów, dopiero co wyłączyłem kilka okien Painta xD) - Kapib 15:33, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) A gdzie on będzie? I czy da się go wyłac (Jak już będzie gotowy) na mojego maila?DARNOK 2 15:54, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Nauczę cię wkleić go na swoją stronę bez łamania regulaminu. ;) - Kapib 16:32, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,Kabip.Życie mi ratujesz.DARNOK 2 17:26, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Uff.Dzięki ,że uratowałeś mnie od tego durnia i przywruciłeś mi strone w nagrode wpisałem ci się do znajomych.--Wdzięczny friend 18:09, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok, nie ma za co. ;) - Kapib 16:12, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Patrzyłem na jego wkład i stwierdzam ,że to nie jest pierwsze przewinieenie. Wdzięczny friend,Nie chciało mi się logować Za 2 dni obchodzę urodziny. Kto chce złożyć życzonka? xD - Kapib 16:43, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Jaa.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Więc do dzieła *Życzenia: Dużo zdrowia,Bionicli, pieniędzy na nie XD 6,5 w dzienniczku,zero uwag.I wszystkiego co dusza zapragnie. *Toast: "100 lat,100 lat niech żyje, żyje nam a kto_______ Kapib *Prezent: Zaraz ci wymyślę,jak chcesz to może to być podpis ale podaj jaki kolor i tekst. --Matuśek,Władca TahtorakówA jak coś to wal tu i wpisz mi się do ziomali. THX... Wpisałem Ci się do kumpli, ale sam umiem programować i zrobić sobie podpis, ale uważam to za niepotrzebne. ;) Prezentu nie musisz dawać xD. - Kapib 17:46, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Kabip jak tammój komiks?DARNOK 2 18:02, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Dobrze, tylko dzisiaj nie miałem zbytnio czasu... jutro trochę dłużej nad nim popracuję. Ja się pytam w jakim miejscu jesteś.DARNOK 2 18:43, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, zrobić opis mojej pstaci na stronie użytkownika i opowieści o nim.I Darnuś wejdz na moją dyskusje bo mam robotę dla ciebie--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Aha. Gdzieś w połowie nawalanki karabinami. A z innej beczki... SĄ ZDJĘCIA SETÓW NA 2010! * Tahu - http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Vahki530/Stars/bionicle-star-7116-tahu.png * Gresh - http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Vahki530/Stars/bionicle-star-7117-gresh.png * Skrall - http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Vahki530/Stars/bionicle-star-7136-skrall.png * Takanuva - http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Vahki530/Stars/bionicle-star-7135-takanuva.png * Wszyscy "na żywo" - http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2496/3937789490_c9070f203d_o.jpg * Obrazek dla serii - http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/uploads/monthly_09_2009/post-2007-1253469231.jpg - Kapib 18:49, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Czy w strzelance ktoś zginie?PS Są foto dużych setów na 2010? DARNOK 2 14:50, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) MUSZĘ MIEĆ NOWEGO GRESHA!!!!!!!!! (kiedyś) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:11, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Darnok: Nie, a chcesz? Disholahk: A ja muszę mieć wszystkich, aby zbudować Lhikana. ;) - Kapib 15:13, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Chcę.Niech z gine Hafu i Parę Jaksi.PS Co z dużymi setami?DARNOK 2 15:21, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dużych i średnich zdjęć nie ma i nie wiadomo czy w ogóle wyjdą. To co to ma byc!?!Że niby robią gwiazdy Bionice i koniec BIONICLE?Zaraz się pobeczę.DARNOK 2 16:31, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) No właśnię,ja się i pobećzę psytt Darnóś pobeczmy razem BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBUU,Chlip,szloch Dołączam się do was!! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:38, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Ja teraz przeglądam Stary na jutubie i całe o tym dudniąBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBUU,Chlip,szloch Hej,może stwóżmy forum:2010 i tam się pogadamy a nie zaśmiecamy dyskusje Kapib'ego BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBUU,Chlip,szlochBo ja nieumiem XD ~Jak tam komiks?DARNOK 2 19:05, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Kurczę, właśnie nie idzie najlepiej... ostatnio mam tyle nauki, że tracę orientację, ale w weekend postaram się to nadrobić, ok? - Kapib 19:08, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Jak tam komiks?DARNOK 2 16:19, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Uch, cienko. Ostatnio w ogóle nie mam czasu. Tylko włączam kompa i spadam, czasem coś napiszę... - Kapib 16:20, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) No cóż.Mam nadzieję że w tym roku skończysz xD (żart)--DARNOK 2 16:24, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, dobra wiadomość - jeszcze jedna kratka komiksu została! :D - Kapib 15:58, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Kapib tadam:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/biofan/pl/images/3/34/PIERWSZY_KIT.jpg DARNOK 2 16:24, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Kilka małych porad: 1. Nie zapisuj w JPG, tylko w PNG. 2. Dodawaj tła. 3. Komiks jest nieestetyczny, nic nie można zrozumieć. 4. Nie rób niepotrzebnych rzeczy. 5. Czemu ramki są takie krzywe? 6. Rób dymki. Ogółem, robienie komiksów nie jest dla ciebie. Zajmij się czymś innym. - Kapib 16:50, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Słuchaj,w szkloe jedyny coś takiego umiem a po za tym to mój pierwszy komiks!DARNOK 2 10:32, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) A co w tym twoim komiksie trzeba umieć? Wkleiłeś gotowe kity, napisałeś dialogi, zrobiłeś ramki i gotowe! - Kapib 11:47, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Hej, Darnok, mam już cały komiks, ale góra wygląda jakoś... łyso... może chciałbyś jakiś tytuł? Proponuję "Bitwa o Sklep" lub "Sklepiarska Przygoda" . - Kapib 17:01, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wpiszesz mi się do kolegów? Ja też nawet umiem robić kity! Nawet...Świrunni 17:13, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok, już. - Kapib 17:22, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) "Bitwa o sklep".Pokaż komiks!DARNOK 2 17:32, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Kapib98/WTG/dladarnoka.png (kliknij, aby powiększyć) . - Kapib 10:18, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Genialne!!!!!!!DARNOK 2 19:21, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Kapib!Założyłem własną wikię.to Adres:http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --DARNOK 2 18:13, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Ja znam wszystkie strony z Kitami. Zarejestrować się tam i dać? :P - Kapib 13:56, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Tak.PS Oto mój najnowszy komiks powiedz co o nim myślisz ale szczerze: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kit-bionicle/pl/images/3/3a/Niepokonany_Takutanuva.jpg --DARNOK 2 14:02, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Naprawdę szczerze? To się przygotuj (chyba będę krytykiem, bo uwielbiam to robić xD) : * Nie zapisuj w JPG, tylko w PNG (jakość jak BMP, a zajmuje niewiele więcej miejsca od JPG) . * Czemu rzeczy w ramkach (nie, nie w dymkach) są nabazgrolone ołówkiem/pędzlem? * Zrób jedno porządne tło i je gdzieś zapisz, a nie rób każde oddzielnie. * Z postaciami zrób to co wyżej. * I czemu te pixelki latają przy postaciach? - Kapib 15:36, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) To było tak że robiłem tło do postaci ręcznie(czyli kopiowane z białym tłem i ręcznie zamalowywane),Te napisy w ramkach to są celowo takie.Jak zapisać w PNG?Nie były robione oddzielnie tło,lecz obrazki są krzywo-ramkowe.--DARNOK 2 12:45, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) PNG? Gdy kończysz komix, to Plik -> Zapisz jako. Na dole rozwijasz ramkę i wybierasz PNG (proste, nie? ;)) . - Kapib 13:18, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) MAsz ode mnie zaproszenie na tę wikię http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna D.O.M.I.nick 20:29, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) 'PO'dziękowania Chciałbym ci podziękować za ten wspaniały komiks oraz za to co z zrobiłeś ma Kit-Bionicle Wiki,dlatego wręczam ci |tu podziękowanie.Od tej pory,należysz do grup:sysop,bureaaucrat i rollback.--DARNOK 2 20:04, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) siema cześc nazywam sie szymon jeżeli powiesz mi jak ty masz naimie to możemy zostac przyjaciółmi i co??? no ico z seres władca pustyń 11:37, lis 14, 2009 (UTC)tym Umiesz czytać? Pisze na str. Użytkownika... - Kapib 11:45, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Też chory, co? Fajnie że zrobiłeś przeprawę V, bo ma I, II, III, IV i VI bez piątej.- The New Lewa, the air is back Przecież to pyragama lewa zrobił przeprawę V--Vezok999 23:03, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) Właśnie, ja tylko trochę dodałem tekstu i poprawiłem błędy. I, tak, mam anginę. :( - Kapib, Toa-Jedi Lodu! (I moja dyskusja!) 11:18, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Też miałem kupować tych Vahki, ale byli dla mnie za drodzy Vezok999 Pewnie dostanę ich na gwiazdkę. ;) - Kapib, Toa-Jedi Lodu! (I moja dyskusja!) 08:48, gru 21, 2009 (UTC)